


US 87

by Delphi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Camping, Drabble, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: Mick tags along with Dell on a trip to Texas.





	US 87

It’s a two-day drive. ( _“Deep in the heart,” Dell says, tapping a speck in the middle of the map._ )

They could make it in one, but they’re not on the clock. They stop to trade the wheel. Get burgers at a roadside diner. Pull over just across the state line. Fool around in the back of the Rover.

When night falls, they set up camp off the highway. A fire, some beer, the distant yabber of coyotes. Dell's arm presses against his, warm and solid. 

The stars overhead might be strange, but this place could get to feel like home.


End file.
